Japan Secret Death Organization
An organization which has existed since the creation of Japan, being the ones in charge of taking the souls of those whose time has come, although the only operate in the boundaries of Japan. Often they are invisible to the naked eye of everybody, except for those they choose to show themselves to, who will be often be turned into their "vessel." Shinigamis History Information about the organization are scarce, even the Horas and Longas know few facts about them, as they tend to remain hidden. Although, it can be assumed that they have existed since the creation of Japan, taking the matters of the dead. Several theories of their origin was that those who began the organization, was the souls of those who died in the founding of Japan, but this is often disregarded as false. Partnership When a shinigami has chosen their desired vessel, they will first show themselves, often making the person admire them in a way. After leaving a "mark" on them or imprinting themselves on their chosen individual, the Shinigami will disappear for a time. Until then, the individual will live on with their lives, until the day the imprint will activate. Doing so will give them some of the powers of the Shinigami. Powers Those who are involved in the Organization, all have access to powers they either received from the head of the organization or the vessel is given the ability to do so. *'Spiritual Weaponry- '''The user of this ability is able to create and wield spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and or reviving souls. User can wield weapons powerful enough to destroy deities. *'Life-Force Constructs-''' Users can turn life-force energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. *'Spiritual Aura-' Users of this ability can surround themselves in spirit energy becoming dangerous to the bone. The user could crush anything that they touch. The user would be an extreme danger to others. They could achieve flight by lifting themselves by the spiritual energy surrounding them, or by propelling themselves. *'Spirit Physiology- ' User with this ability either is or can transform into an spirit: a supernatural and conscious (although not necessarily sentient) being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. Many spirits are able to materialize either by shifting into more solid form or taking a vessel to give them physical shape, this can be done either by possessing already existing form (either living being or object) or by animating and wrapping part of the environment "around" them. (Only done by Shinigami.) *'Possession- ' Users may take the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Users may or may not have to leave their own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. (Only done by the Shinigami.) Notable Members *Saitou Nakamura ("Vessel") Gallery 285114-07 large.jpg|Common Appearance from a distance of an Operative. 596712-bigthumbnail.jpg|Closer look at an operative. A-grim reaper-596711.jpg|Same as the left. Trivia *The organization is based around the anime/manga series Bleach and Shaman King. Category:Factions Category:Unfinished Pages